narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zakari Iyazumi
| homecountry = | affiliation = ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = Chūnin | previous occupation = | team = Team Zak | previous team = | partner = Kitori Otsutsuki Riku Otsutsuki | previous partner = | family = Hana Iyazumi ( Adoptive Mother ) Dashi Iyazumi ( Adoptive Father ) | rank = (Part I) (Part II) | classification | reg = 017816 | academy = 12 | chunin = 14 | jonin = N/A | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | nature = ' ' | jutsu = | weapons = }} __TOC__ Backround Early Life It might be a little hard to explain Zakari's history, because... well not much is known. He lost most of his memory at a young age and only his deceased adoptive family knew much about what happened, but i will try to explain it from what i know. One evening Zakari was coming back home from school, he was a young child at about the age of six or seven years old. He walked down the road and decided to take a shortcut through the alley to get home, plus if he went through there he would get onto the road where the sushi shop was. He was hungry and loved sushi so why the heck not? When he was walking through the alley he noticed something strange... "What is it??" he thought, "It feels strange... like a uneasy sensation." Thats just when it hit him, literally. A thug snuck up on him and... THUNK. One unconscious boy and easy profit. The bandit took what little money he had and left him there to rot. Yeah, big mistake, he didn't end up killing him, he just severely damaged his brain and knocked his memory right out of him. His body wasn't found in a week, and during that time many others went missing, including his parents. This fact is likely why he wasn't found for so long. A Lost Memory When the Anbu found him, he was unconscious, and he stayed that way so long it seemed like he was in a coma. After a while Zakari woke up, he was extremely confused and whenever the Anbu asked him a question he just stared blankly at them. They asked his name and questions about his family, But he had no idea what they were talking about. Eventually, some Medical-Nin named Hana and Dashi came to see what was wrong with his memory. They brought back most of it easily but some could not be recovered. Nobody knows why... About a couple days later Zakari's parents were finally completely determined to be missing. Nobody wanted to tell him, they were all scared that he would get mad, and they certainly didn't want a temperamental eight year old running around crying and yelling at everyone. But they finally finally voted out the two Medical-Nin that helped him earlier, nobody liked them anyway. They were practically useless and always got in the way. When they told the news to Zakari, he took it surprisingly well. He stated that he dosn't really know his parents because of losing his memory. So he didn't feel much of an emotional connection to them. Hana and Dashi were completely shocked, they couldn't speak. They always loved their family and friends and would never even think of saying something like that. At that moment, something sparked inside them. They felt bad for him, and wished he could have lived a better childhood. Then they thought, what if he could have a better childhood?? That is when they made a decision that would change their lives. For better or worse... A New Life Appearance Zakari has spiky snow white hair with his ninja headband running diagonally across it. He wears a gray hoodie with a white t-shirt and snow camo pants, he has shuriken holsters on each leg with summoning scrolls for his puppets and other small ninja tools, three on either side. You may not see it, but he also has implantation's in both arms that produce electricity during combat if necessary. This helps him use his lightning style jutsu much more effectively. Personality